Watching
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Heavenlyvixen. Au fond de la chapelle, il observe. SJ


**Watching**

by heavenly-Vixen

Traducteur: Aybarra

Pairing: Jack and Sam

Résumé: Assis au fond de la petite chapelle pittoresque, il observe.

Saison: 7 et 8. C'est une 'future fic'.

Disclaimer: Yeah, ok you all know the drill. I don't own the characters… unfortunate as it is. If I did, I'd be incredibly rich right now and I would have written lots and lots of fluffy moments between Jack and Sam into the show.

Note du traducteur: le titre fait référence à la première partie (il y en a 4). Les 3 premières parties sont 3 points de vue.

N'hésitez pas faire des commentaires et bonne lecture !

_O O O_

Assis au fond de la petite chapelle pittoresque, il observe. Les gens autour de lui discutent les uns avec les autres, ils sourient et rient, ils admirent la beauté de ce qui les entoure. Et il observe. Des lilas blancs. La chapelle est remplie de lilas blancs. Il n'a jamais su que c'était ses fleurs préférées. Mais il le sait. L'homme au bout de l'allée. Il le regarde. Il sourit et plaisante avec ses témoins. Il n'est même pas nerveux. Mais aussi, il sait la vérité. Elle est stupéfiante. Elle est la meilleure, il n'y a rien de mieux, et il le sait. Il est heureux... mais aussi, elle l'aime...

Il ne pensait pas que ce jour arriverait si vite, si même jamais. Il avait toujours espéré que ça n'arriverait pas. Ce matin quand il a ouvert le journal et vu l'annonce, il mourut de l'intérieur. Elle l'épousait, elle ne le lui avait même pas dit, et elle était partie.

La musique démarre et son dos se redresse. Tous les invités se tourneront vers le fond de la chapelle et ils le verraient. Il se tient avec eux, et se tourne, sa tête baissée alors que les demoiselles d'honneur commencent à remonter l'allée. Il peut entendre les femmes de l'assistance se répandre en compliments alors qu'elles semblent flotter dans l'allée. Il voit tout au ralenti, mais il continue d'observer. Il observe alors que la femme qu'il aime remonte l'allée, escortée par le général.

Elle ne le voit pas, ne sait même pas qu'il est là. Ses yeux, son objectif, sont complètement fixés sur l'homme attendant au bout de l'allée, qui l'attend. Elle sourit joyeusement, un sourire qu'il ne l'a jamais vue arborer. Il est rayonnant et merveilleux, et c'est uniquement pour lui.

Elle épouse la mauvaise personne. Elle est censée se marier avec lui. Il observe et il se demande si elle l'a jamais aimé. Mais il craint la réponse plus qu'il ne craint la question. Elle ne lui a jamais sourit ainsi, son attention ne s'est jamais concentrée uniquement sur lui comme cela. Comme si le monde disparaissait et qu'il n'y avait que lui. La douleur augmenta en lui. Cela fait mal plus qu'il ne pense pouvoir supporter...

Et puis, elle le rejoint, elle arrive à l'autel et il prend sa main. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour des siens en un geste d'amour dont personne n'a même remarqué, pense-t-il. Il les observe et il sait qu'il ne peut pas rester.

Il ne peut rester là et la regarder faire cela. Il ne sait même pas ce qui l'a poussé à venir en premier lieu, une partie sadique au fond de lui l'a visiblement guidé ici en ce jour. L'assemblée s'assoit lorsque le prêtre commence, mais il se dirige vers la porte, complètement inaperçu des personnes dans l'assistance.

Lorsqu'il atteint la porte, il s'arrête. Quelque chose en lui ne le laissera pas partir. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que c'est réel, que ce n'est pas quelque horrible rêve. Qu'elle est vraiment là, épousant un autre homme. Et alors, il écoute...

Sa voix...

« Moi, Samantha Carter, te prends, Jonathon O'Neill pour être mon mari. »

Enfin ses pieds peuvent le porter. Il s'enfuit de la chapelle. De l'écho de sa voix déclarant les voeux. D'eux. Du futur qu'ils ne partageraient jamais ensemble... mais qu'elle le partagerait, avec Jack. La douleur était trop forte.

Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance. Elle aimait O'Neill quand il l'avait rencontrée, et l'aimait pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle l'avait aimé toute sa vie et ne cesserait jamais. Il était tout à ses yeux. Il était son héro. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance. Il n'était qu'un simple flic de Denver... O'Neill était un héro, et il avait son coeur.

* * *

**_Watching him, Watch Me_**

* * *

Il m'observe. Je sais qu'il est là. Je peux sentir ses yeux sur moi. Elle ne lui a pas dit. Pour aujourd'hui. Je ne la blâme pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous le reverrions à nouveau. Je sais qu'elle l'a aimé autrefois, et je devrais être compréhensif, mais la plus grande partie de moi veut simplement qu'il parte. Je suis jaloux. Je le sais. Je suis encore jaloux de lui. Qu'il pouvait être avec elle quand je ne le pouvais pas. Qu'elle l'a aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé comme elle m'aime. Je la crois, mais penser à lui me tue encore. 

Pourquoi est-il là ? Probablement pour la même raison que je le serais. Pour voir par lui-même que c'est réel. Que ce n'est pas un quelconque cauchemar. Qu'il l'a vraiment perdue. Je sais comment il se sent. C'était pareil que ce que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'il était mentionné.

Est-ce qu'il regarde autour de lui, la salle, les visages et les fleurs ? Elle m'a dit une fois qu'il lui achetait toujours des roses alors qu'elle aimait les lilas. Est-ce qu'il les regarde et se rend compte qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment connue, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Réalise-t-il maintenant que cela n'aurait jamais marché entre eux ? Est-ce que la douleur de la perdre s'est suffisamment apaisée pour voir la vérité ?

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle. Surtout maintenant que j'ai vécu avec elle tous les aspects de la vie. Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est de l'avoir à moi.

Alors, la musique démarre. Cassie et les autres demoiselles d'honneur s'avancent dans l'allée. Et puis elle est là. George l'escorte le long de l'allée, et il se perd dans le bleu de ses yeux et l'éclat de son sourire qu'elle réserve pour moi et pour moi seul.

Qui aurait jamais cru que Jack O'Neill deviendrait un romantique ? Je le suis. Dès que j'ai rencontré Samantha Carter. Dès qu'elle m'a regardé avec ces yeux envoûtants et m'a souri de ce beau sourire éclatant, j'ai su. J'irai jusqu'au bout de l'univers pour cette femme. Et elle me suivrait là bas, juste pour me ramener.

* * *

**_Watched_**

_

* * *

_

Cela prit beaucoup de temps pour en arriver là. Beaucoup de douleurs et de sacrifices. Mais je n'en échangerais pas une minute. Cela a fait de lui qu'il est. Et qui je suis. La personne qu'il regarde avec tant d'amour. Il y eut des nuits solitaires et des jours solitaires, mais un regard de lui et la solitude s'éloignait. Comment quiconque peut-il se sentir seul quand quelqu'un, seulement une personne dans ce vaste monde, vous regarde de la façon dont Jack me regarde ?

Hammond se tient à côté de moi, la musique démarre devant et arrive jusqu'à nous. Cassie et les filles sortent. Ca ne sera plus long maintenant.

Je sens ses yeux avant même de le voir. Et il me regarde.

Je me suis habituée au privilège d'avoir ses yeux concentrés uniquement sur moi. Son regard pénétrant envoyant des frissons au bas de ma colonne, même maintenant, après si longtemps. Il suscite toujours la même réaction.

Il y a tant de vérité dans ses yeux. Il ne peut rien y cacher. Nous avons passé des années à avoir des conversations silencieuses simplement en se regardant dans les yeux. Disant les choses que nous ne pouvions jamais dire. Ses yeux, me disant chaque jour qu'il m'aimait, quand ses mots ne le pouvaient pas.

J'ai attendu si longtemps pour cela. Pour lui. Toute ma vie. Toute ma vie je l'ai attendu. Pour la promesse de lui. La partie de mon coeur que je n'arrivais pas à identifier jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre et j'ai su. Cette partie de mon coeur était lui. J'avais attendu pour qu'elle s'éveille. Et juste comme promis, son amour me réveilla. Comme le doux baiser qui réveilla la Belle au bois dormant. Son amour pénétra ma vie, mon coeur et me changea. L'aimer me changea.

Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont fixés sur les miens et son regard est si fort, si profond, que j'ai peur de tomber s'il n'y avait l'homme à côté de moi. Il me regarde, et le monde pourrait cesser d'exister autour de moi que je ne le saurais jamais. Je suis enfermée dans la profondeur de ses yeux, dans la profondeur de son amour et la force, le bien-être de son étreinte.

* * *

**_Observance_**

* * *

Ils sont assis dans un silence confortable, leurs yeux accrochés, alors que la voiture les emmenait de la chapelle vers leur réception. Ils étaient mariés. Finalement, après tout ce temps et tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir l'un à l'autre, ils étaient mariés. 

« Il était là, » dit Jack soudain, brisant le silence mais ne détournant pas ses yeux des siens.

« Je sais. Je l'ai vu alors qu'il quittait la chapelle, » répondit-elle doucement. Ses yeux brillèrent et Jack y vit les excuses. Elle avait l'impression que c'était sa faute.

« Je ne suis pas désolé, » murmura-t-il, ses mains remontant pour caresser son visage gentiment. Bien sûr, Jack était désolé que le pauvre gars ait son coeur déchiré. Il n'a jamais voulu causer à l'homme aucune douleur. Mais il n'était pas désolé que Pete ait perdu Carter. Diable non. Il n'était pas désolé qu'elle l'ait aimé tout le temps qu'elle était avec Pete. Il n'était pas désolé de l'aimer en retour. Et il n'était pas désolé qu'elle soit sa femme, qu'importe combien de douleur cela causait à Shanahan.

« Ni moi, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle tourna son visage dans sa caresse, déposant de doux baisers sur sa paume. C'avait toujours été Jack. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le monde pour elle. Elle était désolée qu'elle ait dû blesser Pete pour voir cela, sans le moindre doute. Mais elle ne serait jamais désolée de l'aimer. L'aimer la rendait forte. L'aimer était juste. Et l'aimer était magique.

The End...


End file.
